Willow Tree
by RobotPsychic
Summary: There is romance. There is Matt...and also Mello.


**A/N: Hi whats up? The sky duh...anyway umm this my first fic so umm yeah...Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Death Note because I'm that awsome [Insert sarcasm here] do I really have say it? Fine I don't *sob* own Death Note**

**Warnings: I think mello swears like once or something and I think that's it, oh yeah and Mello's really out of character  
**

"You will be assigned to a new room okay? Are you listening Mello!" came Rogers's angry voice from in front of me. I sighed dramatically "of course I was listening to your boring lecture it was without a doubt the most interesting thing I've ever heard" I said boredly, I watched in satisfaction, as Rogers's face became an even brighter shade of red.

He breathed in an out loudly for ten seconds before turning back to me and continuing "well here is your key and your new roommate is matt and don't get into any fights".

I sighed again and grabbed the key out of Rogers's hand before slinking out of the office and up the stairs. This room seemed to be on the top floor, I didn't mind but it meant that I'd have to climb twice as many stairs to get my chocolate now. I stood outside my new door for a minute or two, debating how I should act towards my new roommate, after deciding to hate him I opened the door and found a certain redhead playing some sort of video game on the tv.

Then I looked around, this place is bigger than my last room, a lot bigger, in fact it appeared to be a small flat with two bedrooms, a living room where the gamer was sat and a bathroom. We even had a little fridge and stove, I was impressed, though I didn't let it show on my face.

I waited for the redhead to look around but he didn't, he just kept shooting some alien things. I didn't like being ignored so I stepped around the other boy placing myself in front of the TV.

He yelled and jumped up as though I'd electrocuted him, then I noticed the strange goggles covering his eyes. "What the hell are you doing I was winning that round" he said it was then that I realised that I hadn't said anything but had instead been staring at the boys face.

"Well I'm Mello" I said annoyed that he had distracted me, "well Mello do you mind moving so that I can see the TV" he said rather rudely.

"Not until you tell me your name," I said frowning, the boy looked up at me then and I could see his eyes widen behind his goggles. "You're a guy?" he asked looking slightly awe-struck.

Fury exploded in my mind "yes I'm a fucking guy you retard!" I yelled and before I could think about it I punched him hard on his cheek. He let out a  
cry of pain and I immediately felt bad, so I supported his head and tried to comfort him, even though I have never done this before.

"I'm er sorry I didn't mean to punch you that hard don't cry" he sat up and to my amazement smiled.

"That's okay I had it coming hi I'm matt" he held out his hand in offering and to my amazement, I took it. It wasn't really a handshake we both just sat there holding hands like morons, and it didn't help that I still hadn't let go of his head. Matt was still smiling so I let go his hand and sat by him.

"So how come this room is so big?" I wondered aloud "oh that's because it was  
originally a attic or something and then they converted it into this  
room thing" he said vaguely waving his arm at the place.

It was then that I noticed how pretty this boy was, beautiful even, with his  
flaming bangs of dark red hair, smooth ivory skin and though I  
couldn't see what colour his eyes were I could tell that they were big  
and beautiful.

"So er what's with the staring?" he asked cheeks flushing, then I realised that I had just been ogling a boy I barley knew. I flushed and looked away "sorry I didn't mean to" I said lamely. He laughed at something and I felt stupid, but even his laugh  
was beautiful.

"What" I said in my annoyed voice and pouting, "no it's nothing it's just that you kinda reminded me of an angel before" he said grinning.

"Oh well I'm going to bed" I announced getting up and making my way to the door that didn't have a poster of some cartoon character, "oh well good night then" said matt and did I hear a trace of sadness in his voice?

It doesn't matter because I don't care, that's crazy why would I care about some guy who I don't know, despite how attractive he is. I slammed the door and lay down on my bed kicking off my shoes.

I angrily rolled over; trying to get to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes the image of matt smiling was there, as though the image had been sewn on my eyelids.

I lay awake for a long time, I couldn't sleep, eventually I got up and made my way into the living room. Matt was still there playing his video game looking  
perfect-I stopped there willing my thoughts not to conjure up the  
images of matt I knew it would.

"Oh hi Mello I thought you were asleep," he said brightly turning around looking like an innocent little puppy. "Oh umm no" I said glad that it was dark to hide the  
blush creeping up my cheeks. "Do you want to play with me?" he asked  
innocently, I gaped in shock before I realised he was talking about  
the video game.

Damn my dirty mind misleading me like that..."Oh sure" I said, anything to distract myself. "Great come here I'll show how the controls work" he said looking excited. I made a noncommittal noise and sat down next to him, he handed me a controller and started showing me how the buttons worked.

He placed his hands on top of mine and showed me how to work it, but the only thing I could focus on was how very close he was and how his hands were over mine pressing the buttons skilfully, good with his hands hey…"So do you get it?" he  
snapped me out of my fantasy. "Yeah" I said automatically, he smiled  
and removed his hands, I internally sighed sadly.

We played for about ten minutes before I got shot, "damn" I said angrily, matt only smiled "it will take a while to get used to it don't worry" he bumped his  
shoulder into mine, making me fall off balance.

He laughed when I fell over but helped me up, "so are you going to the news years eve party?" he asked. "When's that?" I asked "two weeks away" he said happily. I  
sighed it would be even worse than usual if I went with matt, who ever  
thought to kiss someone at exactly midnight would be a good idea, stupid tradition!

"I might go, depends" I replied indifferently "on what?" matt asked looking around for something whilst talking. "Just stuff what are you looking for?" I ask when matt still hasn't found whatever he was looking for after a few minutes.

He suddenly made an "ah ha" sound and picked up a small box, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I ask accusingly "umm having a smoke?" he made it sound like a question.

"No you're not," I said pulling the cigarette box and lighter out of his hand. He gaped at me as though he couldn't believe someone had told him off, "why not?" he  
asked disbelievingly. "Because it's bad for you and it will stink up  
the room" I said scowling at him.

"Please Mel's I'll do anything just please give the box" he pleaded, I smirked "anything?" I said suggestively immediately causing him to blush, I didn't even mind  
that he'd called me Mel's, it sounded okay when he said it.

"Take off your goggles" I commanded, he gasped sounding shocked that I'd even  
suggested it "no" he said.

I smiled evilly took a cigarette out from the box, placed it between my lips and lit it, I blew the smoke in his face and was pleased that he looked like he was in a trance. "That's to bad because I'd really like to see those I eyes" I blew more smoke  
in his face and he leaned in.

I removed the cigarette from my mouth and placed it matt's letting him smoke just once, quickly before returning it to my own lips. "Fine" he caved and I smiled in  
satisfaction when he lifted his goggles up and took them off.

I gasped when I saw his eyes for the first time, I was right before, they were  
the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, a stunning green that I'd never  
seen anyone else posses.

He looked amazed to and he reached up and stroked my hair, I gasped quietly at how nice it felt. "Blond" he mused and then I realised that it was probably his first time seeing  
my colours as well. "Green" I replied quietly, I jumped suddenly when  
I realised I was leaning in towards matt. I jumped up and walked to my  
room shutting the door but not before I heard a small sigh behind me.

* * *

The next two weeks went awkwardly for me as I had a tendency to blush  
whenever matt's name was even said and also he kept coming up in my  
dreams in a way that made me glad that he couldn't read minds.

It was night again when I found matt playing video games in the same place he  
always played them. "Hey Mel's do you wanna sneak out tonight?" he  
asked me randomly, looking over his shoulder as he did.

"Er sure" I said, trying not to blush, "cool do you wanna go now?" he asked  
brightly. "Okay" I said, curious as to what had brought this on all of  
a sudden.

He got up and offered me his hand, looking cautious, I took it revelling in how nice it felt. We made our way out of our room and down the stairs in silence; we went out the back door and stepped into the night.

"Come Mel's" matt said nudging me towards the willow tree. "Matt what are we doing?" I asked as we sat down by the tree. He remained silent and pulled up his goggles to look me in the eyes, "so...pretty" he murmured.

I blushed as he came closer and hugged me; I hugged him back taking in his wonderful scent as he stroked my hair. "Mel's" he stopped pulling back so that he could look in my eyes again.

I sighed at the beautiful sight of his eyes and before I could help myself I leaned and kissed him, on the lips. He looked a little stunned as I slowly pulled away but he leaned in and we kissed again.

I suppose it was romantic but I simply refused to use that word, partly because I'm not entirely sure what it means, and partly because I'm not a freaking girl.

When we pulled apart we were both slightly flushed and a little breathless, I stroked his cheek slowly, enjoying as I saw little Goosebumps appear there.

"Matt I love you" I said before I could stop myself, I froze as I just realised what I had said. What the hell was I thinking, he can't love me back so what was the point in killing the moment? How could he love me back, I'm a selfish, arrogant twat. Oh god he's looking at me with those gorgeous eyes what should I do?

Matt apparently didn't seem to think I'd killed the moment because he said "I love you too Mel's" blushing furiously as he did. I couldn't believe it, how could someone as perfect as Matt love someone like me? I would never be good enough for him surely he knew that, maybe he was just saying that so it would be awkward.

"Hey Mel's do you want to go back in it's kinda chilly out here" I nodded mutely and stood up as he did. We made our way back to our room in silence, broken occasionally by the floorboards creaking.

As soon as I'd shut the door Matt turned to me frowning "Mel's why are you so quiet?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I gulped "well do you, that is, I mean do you really love me?" I asked awkwardly.

Matt stared at me for what seemed like a lifetime before he laughed, seriously he laughed right in my face. If this situation could get any worse it would have been that I was naked whilst all of this happened.

Seriously I'm not the most tactful person but at least I don't have the audacity to laugh at people when ask something incredibly embarrassing, well maybe I do but that's not the point. Matt seemed to get the point that I was not pleased because he soon calmed down.

"Sorry Mello but I just thought it was pretty obvious how much I love you," he said and I frowned at his vagueness. It really wasn't that obvious because I hadn't noticed. "I haven't smoked ever since you said it smelled bad and I went and got you chocolate," he said indicating the large pile of chocolate bars I hadn't previously noticed.

"But why would you love me" I mumbled, "well why would you love me?" he asked, clearly a rhetorical question but I answered anyway "because you're beautiful and interesting and smart and perfect". He laughed "I'm far from perfect but the point is you don't need a clear reason to love someone you just do and I love you" he said, offering his arms in a hug.

I smiled, properly, for the first time in years and stepped into he warm embrace because at the end of the day it didn't really matter that I would never be good enough for Matt, but I would keep trying, always for Matt.

"You do realise we missed the party right?"

"Oh well being with you is well worth sacrificing a couple hours with loud annoying kids"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

* * *

**A/N: So did it fail epically? Let me know by reviewing *puppy dog eyes* please I'll give you cookies *hands out cookies***


End file.
